Fight Till The End
by lam.jadon
Summary: Renekton and Nasus are brothers together. But what happens when one takes leadership while the other is left behind?


Fight till the End Jadon Lam

Chapter 1:

Renekton and Nasus were more than brothers. They were hunters together. They knew each other inside out. To call them brothers would be an understatement. They were the perfect pair, both of them making up for the other's disadvantages to become the best hunters throughout the tribe of Zurecia.

Renekton was the one that usually took the lead, calling to fall back or fight, and he was so good at it he was always right. His sense of smell could let him find out where their enemy was, and he could pinpoint that location. His malicious and huge knuckle duster could double as as a scythe, such was the size of his weapon of choice, that he could slice people with it. Everyone in the tribe took him as serious as can be, and when he took out his scythe people knew it was time to shut up.

Nasus, on the other hand, was the quiet and considerate brother. People called them Jenkins and Hyde, with Nasus as Jenkins and Renekton as Hyde. He was outspoken, but could inflict serious harm without actually slicing you to bits like his brother. His ability to find your pressure points and manipulate them with his sceptre actually meant that most of your injuries happened on the inside, and not the outside. Whenever he spoke though, he made it count. Nobody doubted his knowledge, and he also knew a lot about other tribes through books.

One fateful day, all this changed in the blink of an eye.

"Renekton!", Nasus said while knocking on the door, "Renekton, there is something of the utmost importance!"

"What's wrong Nasus..." Renekton replied with a drawl while chugging a beer, "I'm tired, so make it quick."

"Father has passed away," Nasus whispered softly, "One of us has to be the leader of Zurecia from now on."

"WHAT?", Renekton burst out of his room, confusion and anger clear in his eyes, "How has this happened?"

"His age caught up with him."

"No, this cannot be."

"Renekton, we have to choose between one of us, and I want to be the leader. The whole tribe has my backing, and I just want to have your approval."

"I was always the leader in our hunts, yet you kick me away from the leadership I so rightfully deserve?" Renekton roared as his eyes turned blood red.

"Brother, please understand, I just want the best for the whole tribe, this tribe needs to survive the attacks from the Zorgon tribe!" Nasus frantically replied.

"I can't believe, that you could...betray me like that!" Renekton closed his eyes and sank into his seat.

"I really hope you understand, and please don't fall into another one of the lapses where you don't talk to anyone." Nasus softly tried to reassure Renekton.

Without saying another word, Renekton pushed Nasus aside and left the room. Since the incident, Nasus became even more quiet, only speaking when it was of the utmost importance, and started getting sluggish in his movements, all the while hoping that Renekton would come back soon.

But Renekton never returned.

Chapter 2:

Nobody ever heard from Renekton afterwards, and the Zurecian tribe members even used his name as a taunt:  
"Go to where Renekton went and never come back!"

That all changed one day, 6 years after he left.

The leaders of the whole continent (Riveren) called The Tribunal contacted Nasus, and told him of an impending danger; the Zorgon tribe had got together with some of the other evils of the continent and had set up camp just 10 miles from the Zurecia. Just as Nasus thought that nothing could get worse, one phrase stopped him cold.

"Renekton is the leader of them all."

Nasus fainted in his seat, and didn't come to until 3 hours later.

"What happened?" Nasus' assistant Zilean frantically asked as he shook Nasus awake like he was riding a roller coaster.

"We need to have an assembly of all of the capable warriors of our tribe for an impending crisis right now."

Zilean blankly looked at Nasus for a reason, but Nasus didn't reply.

"Nasus, but why?"

"Just do it!" Nasus commanded. "Do you want our entire tribe to be exterminated? Also, contact all the Tribunal members you can get, and ask them to have an ambassador come as soon as possible."

Zilean then understood the seriousness of the situation. Without another word, he raced out and began his search for people. However, he decided to keep an eye out for Nasus' behavior from then on.

Chapter 3:

Everyone called it the Big Tent. It had no other name, and neither did it need to, Nasus thought as it started to fill with people. It was a very fitting name, as it was an actual huge tent that was built long ago by the cooperation of the whole tribe, and it has survived sand storms, intense heat, and huge gusts of wind at night, which was the usual time when the tribe held meetings at the Big Tent. It was more than just a tent though. It was a symbol of their pride, their sweat and blood shed for surviving this long as a successful tribe.

Their actual tribe symbol was a sceptre crossed by a huge scythe, in fact a symbolization of Renekton and Nasus' weapons. They were going to change it because of Renekton's disappearance, but they could find no other weapon to put there that signified anything, so in the end the tribe members voted and decided to keep it as is. Nasus was sure that once all the tribe members found out that Renekton was with the Zorgons that there will be an outcry to change their symbol.

At the back of the room, Zilean was watching Nasus nervously, uneasily, and fearfully. There was no doubt that something of the utmost importance had happened in the last 6 hours, but whatever it was, he would have to wait just like everyone else before he could find out. Nasus' face was one of a calm demeanor, but he could just look at Nasus' eyes to see that he was scared out of his wits. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Zilean could swear to have heard Nasus sob in his tent. Times have been tough for Nasus these few years, Zilean thought, but whatever happened today might just be the final straw for Nasus before he went mad.

As everyone took their seats Nasus shook himself from his thoughts, and went on the raised platform to say his speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I have some news that is of the utmost importance that I must relay to all of you. I'm sure the majority of you remember who Renekton is. For those that don't, he is my brother, and he used to be in this very tribe. Our own symbol is me and my brother's crossed weapons. Obviously, that means that he meant a lot to our tribe. However, 6 years ago, because we all decided to have me as the leader of our tribe after father passed away, Renekton went mad and ran away. He never returned."

"However, I had just received news from the Tribunal that Renekton has gone over to the Zorgons, and have rallied them with a whole lot of other evils on this continent, and has camped just 10 miles from us."

There was an outcry from the entire room, and the whole room erupted into nervous chatter.

"Quiet, all of you." Nasus' voice seemed to travel farther than usual as he slammed his sceptre onto the ground. "However, we still have a fighting chance against them." I have spoken to our Tribunal ambassador, Jarvan, and he has made plans to send warriors from all over Riveren to assist us in this battle. This might not turn out as we like it to, a lot of people are going to die, but remember, I will be on the front lines fighting with you all, and I will personally make sure that this evil will be swept from the earth."

"They number 10,000, which might seem like an awfully large number, as we only have 1,000, but Jarvan has promised to send at least 4,000 troops over to fight with us. That does mean that each one of us will have to strike down two enemies. However, don't lose hope. They might have a number advantage, but we have our tribe, our friends, our family to defend. Think about it. If we lose the battle, our tribe that stands at 1,500 people will be completely obliterated, razed to the ground."

At the end of that sentence, everyone roared in assent.

Still at the back of the room, Zilean smiled at Nasus. Nasus always knew how to control a crowd of nervous people to think positively, and he had shown that he still knew how to do it today.

Nasus didn't return the smile.

Zilean's smile slowly faded, becoming a face of worry as he looked into Nasus' eyes.

They were still filled with fear.

"We will fight in exactly 30 days, as our reinforcements will arrive in 25 days. The Zorgons have not fought yet because of the heavy sand storm that will blind them if they try to fight, and they are not at their full force yet. I have calculated that this particular sandstorm will last for 5 weeks, and we will fight when the sandstorm is at its strongest, as the wind is facing their direction, they will be blinded and we will be victorious."

By then, the meeting had come to a close, and all the members of the tribe were clapping, reassured that they will be fine.

But how had Nasus known all this, Zilean thought.

"I have a spy in their ranks, but it doesn't matter." Nasus seemed to decipher Zilean's thoughts.

"Ohh I see."

"Get yourself ready, we have 30 days."

"Good luck to all of us, eh?"

Nasus only nodded and walked off, with Zilean looking at him disappear into his tent.

Chapter 4:  
The next 25 days went past in a flurry of action as the entire tribe went to sharpen their weapons, rid their armor of sand, and train as hard as they could. The whole tribe was filled with training dummies and the sound of clanking metal. Blacksmiths worked as hard as they could to repair broken weapons and make new stronger weapons.

It seemed as if the whole tribe had become alive, but extremely serious. Everyone knew the odds of defeating all 10,000 enemy troops were slim, but they knew that failure was not an option. It would mean that their wife and children would be killed.

And that gave them strength and courage where others would've failed.

On the 25th day a horn resonated from the entrance of the tribe. Everyone came to the entrance to welcome the reinforcements. They had expected to find some broken down old warriors that looked like they couldn't last five minutes, as it was very hard to just find and bring 4,000 troops to fight in a random battle, but what they found was the complete opposite. They found heavily armored troops completely ready for battle, in perfectly straight order, looking like they were ready for some real business. And they had even made some swords just for them, thinking that they were gonna need some real weapons!

Then their lines opened up to reveal their commander, Garen.

Everyone fell silent.

He looked just like the ultimate warrior, with a huge sword that was probably only able to be lifted by him, huge broad shoulders, in golden, white, and blue armor, a square set jaw and sea blue eyes.

"Where is Nasus?" Garen's voice seemed to resonate throughout the entire tribe.

"Here." Nasus replied suspiciously whilst holding his sceptre at an offensive angle, not knowing if to trust these people, as Jarvan had never said how they would look like.

"I come from the Tribunal as reinforcements for your troops. I heard that you will fight in five days?"

"Yes." Nasus lowered his weapon, relief finally flooded into his eyes after these tense weeks.

"We came because we have found out that there are a lot of other important enemies that we must face, as they have been haunting other parts of Riveren. It is our duty to stop them, and it is perfect that the majority of them all gathered in one place, as we can rid them with one fell swoop." Garen's face remained stoic, but Nasus heard the enthusiasm of his voice when he talked about purging the enemies.

"I will personally meet Renekton on the battlefield, as this entire thing has been my fault." Nasus gravely confessed. "I will make sure that he stops this madness."

"Okay then, we've got five days. Lets make the most out of these days. I will train with your troops to see if their techniques are right. I also require food and water for my troops." Garen said.

"That has already been taken care of." Nasus muttered.

"Let's start training now then." Garen said as he turned to his troops.

"HOOAH!" Garen's troops shouted in assent.

Chapter 5:

They all hid in the dead of the night, with the buffeting wind covering all sounds they made, as they slowly crouched towards the enemy encampment. They all knew that the wind could cover footstep noises, but one scream and their element of surprise would disappear instantly. Garen gave the thumbs up to Nasus, and they both ducked into a tent, weapons raised. Garen ran in and spun his sword in circles, chopping anyone close by to pieces, and Nasus smashed pressure points faster than the eye can see. They thought they had finished with this tent and they were going to go to the next one, when they froze.

They both saw that one of the enemy troops had not died, and was had his hands on the support beam for the tent.

The whole tent fell.

Instantly warnings went throughout the entire enemy encampment, and warning horns sounded.

Renekton was just about to sleep when he heard the tent caving in and the warning horn. He was not surprised. That was one of the first tactics he had taught Nasus, to attack when the enemy is at a disadvantage. Then he closed his eyes and used his nose. He tried and tried to find Nasus, but his scent was just not here! Was it that Nasus had not come? Was it that he had not forgotten Nasus' scent? Nervousness that had never found its place in Renekton's heart suddenly overcame him. He desperately grabbed his knuckle duster and slithered outside.

Nasus hoped his plan had worked. He had covered all of his skin with pig fat and smothered it on his skin, because he knew of Renekton's strong sense of smell. It had been a revolting experience, one that he would never do again if he didn't have to. He could still feel the fat stuck to his skin, especially when he was wearing his armor which pulled his skin tight, so he could feel every bit of the fat and sweat that was coming off of his body. He could see the chaos of the fight, a hypnotizing dance that seemed to revolve around the different tents. He could see from a distance Garen fighting off five people all by himself, spinning himself with his huge sword in circles, forcing them back. He could see people falling left and right, and he was mesmerized by the way the battle seemed to be like a dance, until he caught sight of his brother ducking around the corner.

Renekton knew that he was being watched by Nasus, and had specially made a trap to kill him.

Nasus ducked and weaved around, and was just about to catch up when he saw three troops from his sides break off from the fighting, and was just about to yell to Garen for help when he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Don't call for help, or I will cut your head off right now." Renekton rumbled.

"Will you? Will you kill your brother in cold blood?" Nasus inquired.

"Oh you bet I will." Renekton said with a smirk.

"What have I even done to you?" Nasus asked.

"What have you done?!" Renekton sneered. "You deprived me of being a ruler I so rightfully deserved, and didn't even tell me until the last minute! Now I am going to cut you to pieces and put your head on a platter, to remind myself of the victory I had today!"

Nasus didn't even wait for Renekton to finish his sentence, he had already readied his sceptre and swung it low around himself, knocking Renekton and the three other troops down to the ground, and Nasus took his advantage to instantly ram the head of his sceptre into one guy, then the sharp end of his sceptre into the other, and stuck the end through the body and pushed it into Renekton, who was just about to slash him. The third guy saw the fate of his two friends, and ran away.

"Don't run away fool, we can take... " Renekton began, but was cut short by getting his chest smashed by the blunt head of the sceptre.

Nasus swore he heard a few ribs cracking.

Renekton dropped like a rock, clutching his chest in pain, and Nasus didn't even try to reason with him, but was about to give the killing blow to his brother, but hesitated.

Renekton saw the one second of hesitation and rolled to a side, sliced his brother's legs, and watched in satisfaction as blood began to drip from his wounds.

"Nasus, Nasus, Nasus. So it is you who cannot kill me." Renekton gleefully watched his brother clutch his legs in pain.

Nasus' vision went red and he dropped on one knee, knowing that Renekton could slice him down with one more hit at his exposed neck. But he wouldn't, Nasus thought. Would he? For the first time in all those years that Renekton disappeared, Nasus finally began to doubt that there was any shred of humanity left in this... monster.

Garen had just brought justice to some enemy troops when he saw Renekton and Nasus to one side, Nasus clutching his legs in pain, and Renekton's elation as he made a speech to Nasus. Garen ran over as fast as his legs would take him without Renekton noticing, parried what would've been a final blow to Nasus, and knocked Renekton's scythe aside.

Renekton roared in anger and ducked from Garen's half hearted swing, and then ran to find his weapon.

Nasus rolled to one side and got up, in pain but controlling his facial expressions well.

"It's okay Garen, this isn't your fight. This is mine. You have a lot of your troops that need saving out there, and they need you as moral and physical support. Go now!" Nasus grimaced as he talked.

Garen reluctantly ran off, leaving Nasus alone.

Renekton suddenly appeared in the midst of the chaos, weapon raised, and as Nasus looked into Renekton's blood red eye he finally understood. He would have to kill his own brother. He felt like someone just needed to blow on him and he would fall over from the pain.

"You know you are going to die, right?" Renekton snarled.

"If I am, then you're going down with me."

Their weapons crossed.

All around them, Zurecian tribe members saw their symbol, and they aggressively pushed back, fighting harder than they ever did. They combined forces and caught stragglers out in the open and finished them quickly, gathering up like a tsunami.

Nasus stepsided Renekton's strike just as Renekton blocked Nasus' blow. They had been fighting together since they were kids, of course they remembered each others' moves. Nasus realized that this was going to end in stalemate, and decided to go for more desperate measures.

Renekton kept fighting Nasus, but his style seemed to have completely changed in the blink of an eye. He thought about it for a second while defensively blocking his strikes, and understood. They were gonna end up in stalemate, so his brother had foolishly decided to go aggressive on him.

Nasus suddenly faked left and went right, slamming the blunt head of the sceptre into Renekton's chest again, where he his ribs had broken. Renekton's roar could be heard from Garen who was out of eyesight, fighting some more enemies, and smiled. Nasus must of won, he thought.

Right then, Renekton knocked Nasus' sceptre out of his hand, grabbed a fallen sword next to him and in one swift movement ran Nasus through with a look of total domination on his face.

Nasus clutched the sword with one hand, looked Renekton straight in the eye, produced a knife from his belt, and without hesitation, plunged it into Renekton's heart.

Chapter 6:

By then, Garen had ran over, and gaping the scene, ignored Renekton and lifted Nasus' head.

"What happened?" Garen asked.

"I had to be my own bait, to make Renekton think that he had won, so he would let his guard down for me to deliver the killing blow." Nasus' voice was only a hoarse whisper, "I finally realized that I had to kill him when I came to the realization that he could not be saved. All humanity had left him, it seems. I remembered a Bible verse that I couldn't keep, Matthew 6:14-15."

"You're going to be alright..." Garen didn't know what else to say, to keep him going until a healer came.

"I'm know I'm dying, and there's nothing anyone can do. Just do me one favor."

"What?"

"Make sure that Zilean becomes the new tribe leader."

"No you are going to be fine Nasus."

"Do you promise me Zilean will be the tribe leader?"

"I... promise."

And with that, Nasus died.

By then, the battle was almost over with the Zurecians and Tribunal troops rounding up what was left of the enemies. Zilean was watching in satisfaction and relief as he saw them winning, but suddenly heard an outcry, and he followed the sounds of weeping to find Nasus.

"No this cannot be happening." Zilean sounded hollow, like someone had carved a hole in him.

Just then, Garen came to him and quietly said, "Don't disappoint him, he promised me that you would be the next tribe leader."

Zilean blankly nodded, and trotted off.

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Life had returned normal pretty quickly, with Garen and his soldiers returning to the Tribunal and the Zurecians returning to their tribe. Zilean had become the tribe leader, not surprisingly, and had changed their symbol to being a sceptre, standing tall and proud by itself. All the tribe members agreed that this should be the new symbol, to symbolize Nasus' brave self-sacrifice. However, as the days went by, Zilean missed having someone he could look up to, and always pondered what it would be like today if Nasus hadn't died.

One normal hot summer day, the door opened to his tent opened, and he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Zilean, do you want to be in the Tribunal?"  
"What? I don't understand, Garen."

"The Tribunal has an open spot and has invited you in. You want it?"

"What about my tribe?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I'm in." Zilean sounded confident, sure in his actions.

"Alright, I'll give you some time to pack your belongings, and then we'll get going."

As Garen left the room, Zilean looked at his tribe's symbol, and thought, Nasus would be happy for his decision.

It didn't take long for him to pack, as he was a man of few belongings.  
He looked once more at his tribe's symbol, the proud sceptre, smiled, and left.


End file.
